Kat and the Kids: Flag Fight!
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When Coop and his friends square off against Millie in a game of Capture the Flag, things soon get tricky...especially once Eeks throws his hat into the ring! Based on the episode Capture the Kat.
1. Game For a Game

As Coop and his team gently help the Vampire Flaggers down, Harley cheers, "Vampire Flaggers win, yeah!" triumphantly pumping his fist up and down.

"The Vampire Flaggers win with superior skill and brains," Millie replies indignantly. "Not because somebody cheats!"

"But honestly, we didn't cheat!" Coop states.

"Oh?" Millie replies incredulously. "Then _who_ set that net up?"

"Uhm, I don't know," Coop muses. "Maybe a hunter?"

"A hunter, right." Phoebe scoffs disbelievingly.

"Whatever the case, we demand a rematch!" Millie exclaims.

"You're on!" Coop replies. "May the best team win." Upon this, the teams promptly disperse again.

"Hmm," Dennis muses. "I wonder who did set that net up." A concerned look crosses Fiona's face. "Maybe it was Eeks!" Upon these words, Kat gives an angry scowl. "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if this was his handiwork!"

Meanwhile, behind a bush nearby, the evil hamster confronts Lorne and Harley. "You nitwits, be more careful next time! We almost had those misewwable meddwers!"

"Cut us some slack, hamster dude," Lorne replies indignantly. "We're doin' our best here."

"Well, your best wasn't good enough," Eeks retaliates. "We'll have to set up a new twap, and this time you two had better not foul things up!"

"Heh, sure thing, boss." Harley replies. Upon this, the three run off to enact their next plan.

As Lorne and Harley rejoin their team moments later, Millie leads the team up to a thorn bush by the edge of the stream. "Put the flag in those thorny bushes," she orders. "If they try ta grab it, they'll get scratched."

"Yes, ma'am." Harley replies as he hurries up to the bush with his team's flag in hand. Little did they know, however, that Eeks, still hoping to have a little downtime, had been napping inside the bush. As Harley plunges the flag in, he hits the evil hamster squarely in the belly. "Oof! Wh-what?!" Eeks wakes up with a start and pushes the flag back out.

"Huh?" Harley stares in perplexity, then picks the flag back up.

Millie begins pacing intensely. "Coop may have started this, but we're gonna finish it. I don't care _what_ we'll have to do, _who_ we'll have to sacrifice..."

A disconcerted look crosses Lorne's face. "Sacrifice?" He and Phoebe give audible gulps.

"If they're gonna play with traps, then we're gonna _win_ with traps!" Millie continues. "_Lots _of them. The _biggest, scariest, itchiest_ traps they've ever seen! Are ya with me? Let's GO!" The little girl then hurries off.

"Yes, miss sir!" Lorne and Fiona reply, saluting, upon which they join their captain.

Harley, meanwhile, had been making many attempts to put the flag in the bush, but keeps having it pop back out. "Hmmm," he muses. "Must be squirrels." He then plunges the flag in harder and thumps it into place with his shoe several times. Upon this, the flag wallops him on the head repeatedly. "_OOH! OW! EECH! YAH_!" Turning to his retreating team, Harley calls, "Hey Lorne, you guard!" as he rushes off to meet them. As he leaves, a very angry Eeks sticks his head out of the bush and glowers at Harley. "Those imbecils." he snarls.

Meanwhile, Coop and his team have gathered at their flag's spot in the center of the lake to discuss strategies. "All right, guys," Coop says. "Now we're gonna capture Millie's flag fair and square!" He's no sooner said this when he hears a voice taunting, "_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha_!" upon which the team turns to see a glib-looking Millie standing on the other side of the lake. "Betcha' can't tag me!" she teases as she hurries off with a speed that would put a greyhound to shame.

The group exchanges determined looks. "I'll stay here and guard the flag." Dennis notes.

"Good idea," Fiona replies. "We'll try to hurry and catch them before it's too late." The three then hurry off.

"Please be careful, you guys," A concerned Dennis calls. "They might have something tricky planned."

"Please don't worry, lad, we shall," Mr. Kat calls in reply. "We'll be nearby in case of trouble."

"Thanks, guys!" Dennis calls as he waves to his friends.


	2. Ninja Flag Force vs Vampire Flaggers

No sooner has he settled in, however, than Eeks hears the sounds of footsteps approaching him. "Oh no," he mumbles vindictively under his breath. "Not them! Not now!" Peeking out of the grass, his suspicions are soon confirmed as he sees the kids and Mr. Kat hurrying up to the area. "This looks like a good spot for Capture the flag." Coop, who's holding one red flag and one purple flag in his left hand, muses.

Enraged by having his afternoon snooze interrupted not once, but twice, the evil hamster pops out of his grassy hiding place and glowers at the group with his teeth bared. Just then, he hears a voice loudly calling, "Mr. _KAA-AAT_!" upon which he ducks back into the grass. "Uh oh!" The group then turns to see Coop's sister Millie, the owner of the voice, approaching with her friend Phoebe.

"There you are, Mr. Kat," Millie chirps. "We're playing pop stars and we need a backup dancer."

"Sorry, Millie," Coop replies. "Mr. Kat's in the middle of playing a game of Capture the Flag with us."

"Ooh!" an intrigued Phoebe replies. "May we join your game, please?"

Coop and his friends exchange concerned looks with each other. They knew how much things often went awry whenever these two were involved. "Well, we appreciate your offer," Coop replies tactfully. "But we've already assembled out teams."

"Actually, Coop, Capture the Flag is more fun with more people." Dennis notes.

"Uhm, Dennis?" Fiona says as she gently taps his shoulder. "May we please sidebar for a second?"

"Sure." Dennis obliges, upon which he and Fiona quickly huddle to the side. "Dennis, what are you doing?" Fiona whispers. "You know how crazy things get whenever those two are around!"

"Oh, but it won't be for very long," Dennis whispers in reply. "They surely couldn't cause much trouble in such a short time." Fiona is still very skeptical, but says, "Okay. But we will have to keep an eye to make sure they don't throw a wrench in things."

"Sure thing, Fiona." Dennis obliges, upon which the two rejoin their friends.

"Hah, easy win!" Lorne scoffs rudely. "Yeah," Harley chuckles. "Those two probably don't know the first _THING_ about Capture the Flag!"

An angry look crosses Millie's face. "Oh really?" She then rushes up to Harley and pulls his hat down over his face and his underpants up over his head. "Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!" Harley cries in defeat. "You can play! In fact, you and Phoebe can be on our team."

"Huh?" replies a taken-aback Lorne as Harley struggles to get his hat and underpants off of his face. "Why?!" Harley replies, "Because I don't wanna play _against_ her!" Lorne muses, "Hmm, you do have a good point."

Noticing Kat standing with Coop's team, a disdainful Millie inquires, "Hey, how come Mr. Kat gets to be on your team?"

"Because he's the best at finding traps and hidden clues." Coop replies. To prove his point, Kat leans down and sniffs at the ground by his feet.

"Fine, fine," Millie pouts. "But just remember, he likes _ME_ bestest!"

"Sure thing, Millie." Coop replies. Once her back is turned, Mr. Kat gives his young friends a wink, by which they wink twice in reply. They knew what the truth was.

"Now," Coop notes. "The only thing left to do is name our teams. I wonder what a good one might be..."

"Hmm," Dennis muses for all of a heartbeat. "How about..._FLYNG NINJA FLAG FORCE_!" He strikes a kung fu pose and throws a few chops and kicks into the air. "Awesome!" his friends exclaim happily. "Meow!" Mr. Kat cheers(Being careful not to speak English around the other kids).

"Yeah?" Harley replies. "Well, we're the Vampire Flaggers from Beneath!" He and Lorne then strike vampire poses and hiss menacingly. "All right!" Millie and Phoebe cheer.

"Now, let's quickly recap the rules," Coop states. "Whoever can capture the other team's flag and bring it back to home base without getting tagged wins. Players can move freely until a teammate tags them." Dennis gently taps Coop's elbow to demonstrate.

"Let's go." Coop announces, upon which the teams quickly disperse, merrily cheering, "_YAAAAAAAAY_!"

From his grassy hiding place, Eeks sticks his head out, grumbling with much disdain. As he watches Lorne and Harley run off, he's suddenly hit with an awful idea. The evil hamster then promptly hurries off after Lorne and Harley's team.


	3. Tripped Up by a Trap

Coop wades out into the middle of the lake and plants his team's flag in the middle of a small island. "There. Now we should be able to see the Vampire Flaggers coming from every direction."

"Sweet, that's perfect!" Dennis notes happily as he, Fiona, and Mr. Kat join their friend.

"Quite a brilliant idea indeed, lad." Kat adds politely.

"Now, I'll stand guard here and keep a lookout for the other team." Coop notes.

"Good idea, Coop," Fiona obliges. "We'll be back soon." Upon this, she, Dennis and Kat then set off.

Meanwhile, Lorne, Harley, and Phoebe are wandering through the forest when suddenly they come face to face with Coop's team. "_AHHHHHH! TAG THEM!_" the two teams exclaim as they frantically chase each other around in a circle, rapidly wearing away the grass under their feet.

It's at this moment that Fiona notices something. "Hey...we're already in their territory!"

"Forget tagging, let's just get the flags!" Lorne exclaims, upon which both teams hurry off.

As Lorne and Harley pass by a bush, they suddenly hear a voice whispering, "Psst!" upon which they stop and traipse up to it. Eeks then pops his head out of the bush and whispers, "Say boys, would you wike some help in defeating Coop and his foowish team?"

Nasty smiles spread across the two boys' faces. "Oh boy!" Harley exclaims.

"Would we ever!" Lorne adds.

The evil hamster snickers and nastily rubs his paws together. "Excewwent, excewwent. Follow me, pwease." He then hurries off with Lorne and Harley following closely behind.

Moments later, the three are gathered behind a cluster of bushes; Eeks ties a series of vines together in a crisscross pattern, then covers them with leaves. He then ties another longer vine to the end and ties it up to a high tree branch. "Once those siwwy Eathwings and that misewwable cat come by here, they'll be twapped like a bunch of misewwable wats!"

"Heh, heh," Lorne snickers. "Good one, Eeks."

"Those dorks'll never know what hit 'em!" Harley adds.

"Thank you, my fwiends," Eeks replies. "Now we simply must wait until our plan unfolds." Upon this, the three then hurry off again.

Lorne and Harley presently come to the edge of the lake, where they quickly spot the other team's flag. A disdainful look crosses Harley's face. "No way am I gettin' soaked just ta get a flag! These are new sneakers!" Lorne muses for all of a heartbeat. "We need a bridge, or an inflatable dinghy, or a _helicopter_!"

"Aw, c'mon, bro, let's not be ridiculous," Harley replies. "Where are we going to find a bridge on such short notice?"

As Lorne scans the area for some possible solution, his gaze suddenly falls on a tree with a branch hanging just above the flag. "There! That'll be perfect!" Upon this, the two boys quickly climb the tree. As they draw near their target, Lorne reaches his arm out to snatch it. "Almost...got it..." Suddenly, Coop swings by on a vine, holding the Vampire Flaggers' flag in one hand, and tags them. "Gotcha!"

"Aw man, he tagged us." Lorne groans.

"Now you guys are frozen," Coop says as he deftly swings back down to the ground. "Get ready to lose!" He then quickly hurries off.

The two boys look on disdainfully. "Well, at least we didn't get our new sneakers wet." Harley notes. No sooner has he said this, however, than the branch underneath them breaks, sending them tumbling into the lake. "_AAAAHHH_!"

Meanwhile, Coop continues his trek through the woods when he spies three figures behind a fern in the distance. Presuming this to be the rival team lying in wait, he makes a diving leap for the plant. "Gotcha!"

"_AHHH! MEOWW!_" cry three familiar voices, upon which Coop and his friends stick their heads through the leaves. "Guys! Oh, I'm so sorry." the little boy says guiltily.

"Please don't be, Coop," Fiona replies. "We appreciate you unfreezing us."

An amazed look crosses Coop's face. "You all got tagged?"

"Unfortunately so, lad." Mr. Kat replies dolefully.

"Millie's like a monkey, swingin' on vines," Dennis notes. "You never know _where_ she'll turn up next."

"She must have gone to unfreeze the Vampire Flaggers." Fiona notes. She's no sooner said these words when the Vampire Flaggers come running through the brush with the Ninja Fag Force's flag in hand.

"Oh no, they've got our flag!" Dennis exclaims.

"VAMPIRE FLAGGERS RULE!" the four cheer triumphantly.

A determined look crosses Coop's face. "Ninja Flag Force, attack!" he cries, upon which he and his team hurry toward their rapidly approaching rivals. They've barely taken two steps, however, when the Vampire Flaggers are suddenly swooped up by a leafy net and dangled in the air. "_AAAAAAHHH_!"

Coop and his friends stop in their tracks and stare up in shock. "Hey, no traps, Coop!" Millie scowls.

"Quit crowding, Harley!" Phoebe exclaims in annoyance.

"Ughh, I can't help it," Harley groans. "Lorne's got his elbow in my eye."

"Well, you got your foot up my nose." Lorne grumbles. "I'm bein' forced ta smell your feet." Coop and his friends chuckle at this amusing scene.

From behind a nearby bush, Eeks snarls, "Those fools! They've gotten caught in their own twap!"


	4. A Little Strategy

As Coop and his team gently help the Vampire Flaggers down, Harley cheers, "Vampire Flaggers win, yeah!" triumphantly pumping his fist up and down.

"The Vampire Flaggers win with superior skill and brains," Millie replies indignantly. "Not because somebody cheats!"

"But honestly, we didn't cheat!" Coop states.

"Oh?" Millie replies incredulously. "Then _who_ set that net up?"

"Uhm, I don't know," Coop muses. "Maybe a hunter?"

"A hunter, right." Phoebe scoffs disbelievingly.

"Whatever the case, we demand a rematch!" Millie exclaims.

"You're on!" Coop replies. "May the best team win." Upon this, the teams promptly disperse again.

"Hmm," Dennis muses. "I wonder who did set that net up." A concerned look crosses Fiona's face. "Maybe it was Eeks!" Upon these words, Kat gives an angry scowl. "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if this was his handiwork!"

Meanwhile, behind a bush nearby, the evil hamster confronts Lorne and Harley. "You nitwits, be more careful next time! We almost had those misewwable meddwers!"

"Cut us some slack, hamster dude," Lorne replies indignantly. "We're doin' our best here."

"Well, your best wasn't good enough," Eeks retaliates. "We'll have to set up a new twap, and this time you two had better not foul things up!"

"Heh, sure thing, boss." Harley replies. Upon this, the three run off to enact their next plan.

As Lorne and Harley rejoin their team moments later, Millie leads the team up to a thorn bush by the edge of the stream. "Put the flag in those thorny bushes," she orders. "If they try ta grab it, they'll get scratched."

"Yes, ma'am." Harley replies as he hurries up to the bush with his team's flag in hand. Little did they know, however, that Eeks, still hoping to have a little downtime, had been napping inside the bush. As Harley plunges the flag in, he hits the evil hamster squarely in the belly. "Oof! Wh-what?!" Eeks wakes up with a start and pushes the flag back out.

"Huh?" Harley stares in perplexity, then picks the flag back up.

Millie begins pacing intensely. "Coop may have started this, but we're gonna finish it. I don't care _what_ we'll have to do, _who_ we'll have to sacrifice..."

A disconcerted look crosses Lorne's face. "Sacrifice?" He and Phoebe give audible gulps.

"If they're gonna play with traps, then we're gonna _win_ with traps!" Millie continues. "_Lots _of them. The _biggest, scariest, itchiest_ traps they've ever seen! Are ya with me? Let's GO!" The little girl then hurries off.

"Yes, miss sir!" Lorne and Fiona reply, saluting, upon which they join their captain.

Harley, meanwhile, had been making many attempts to put the flag in the bush, but keeps having it pop back out. "Hmmm," he muses. "Must be squirrels." He then plunges the flag in harder and thumps it into place with his shoe several times. Upon this, the flag wallops him on the head repeatedly. "_OOH! OW! EECH! YAH_!" Turning to his retreating team, Harley calls, "Hey Lorne, you guard!" as he rushes off to meet them. As he leaves, a very angry Eeks sticks his head out of the bush and glowers at Harley. "Those imbecils." he snarls.

Meanwhile, Coop and his team have gathered at their flag's spot in the center of the lake to discuss strategies. "All right, guys," Coop says. "Now we're gonna capture Millie's flag fair and square!" He's no sooner said this when he hears a voice taunting, "_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha_!" upon which the team turns to see a glib-looking Millie standing on the other side of the lake. "Betcha' can't tag me!" she teases as she hurries off with a speed that would put a greyhound to shame.

The group exchanges determined looks. "I'll stay here and guard the flag." Dennis notes.

"Good idea," Fiona replies. "We'll try to hurry and catch them before it's too late." The three then hurry off.

"Please be careful, you guys," A concerned Dennis calls. "They might have something tricky planned."

"Please don't worry, lad, we shall," Mr. Kat calls in reply. "We'll be nearby in case of trouble."

"Thanks, guys!" Dennis calls as he waves to his friends.


	5. Black Flagged on the Last Trap

Lorne hangs from a tree branch, tying a vine to his team's flag just as Coop's team arrives. The Ninja Flag Force take refuge in a nearby bush, Coop motions the next play to Dennis and Mr. Kat, upon which the two nod their heads in agreement. Dennis then dashes out of the bushes, taunting, "Betcha can't catch me!" upon which Lorne hurries down and begins chasing after him, bellowing, "VAMPIRE FLAGGERS!"

Seeing the opportunity, Kat quickly dashes from the bushes and makes a diving pounce for the flag. "Alleyoop!" As he tumbles into the thorny bush, he hears an, "_OOF_!" and looks down to see Eeks underfoot. "Eeks! I should have known!"

The evil hamster snickers nastily. "Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here, Zowan!"

An angry grimace crosses Kat's face. "You'll not ruin my friends' game if I have anything to say about it!" As he reaches out and picks up the flag, the space cat is quickly whipped into the air, twirled around the tree branch, then dropped into a wooden cage. Eeks snickers, "You were saying, you fewine fool?"

As Mr. Kat struggles to get out, he hears a voice from behind him calling, "Vampire Flaggers rule! We win!" upon which he turns to see Millie's team approaching the spot.

"Hey, no fair," Coop says as he leaves his leafy hiding place. "He's in a cage!" Kat meows in agreement.

"We know. Isn't it cool?" Lorne gloats.

Coop and Kat exchange perplexed looks. "You guys made this?" Coop inquires. "Wow."

At this moment, Harley traipses up to them, leading Dennis, who's wrapped up in a vine. "They made vine lassoes, too." Dennis says dolefully. "And a vine snare." adds Fiona, who's suspended by a vine from a nearby tree branch, with a triumphant-looking Phoebe sitting next to her.

"But...you cheated!" exclaims a very irritated Coop.

"It's not cheating if everyone is cheating." Millie replies defensively.

"If you weren't cheating this time, you're actually cheating by not cheating." Lorne notes. Coop and his friends exchange nonplussed looks.

"Yeah, you cheaters!" Harley exclaims.

"Fine, forget the rules," Coop replies indignantly, as he hurries to free all of his friends. "We play one last game, anything goes. Winner take all."

"We accept your challenge, Coop!" Millie agrees sternly.

"Excellent." Coop replies, upon which the teams then disperse again.

As they leave, Eeks sticks his head out of his hiding place. "So, they pwan to up the ante, do they? Well, that's just _fine_!" The evil hamster grins nastily as he hurries off to do his dirty deeds.

In a clearing in the middle of the forest, Lorne is busily digging a hole. Once he finishes, Millie lays several sticks on top, and Phoebe places a large pile of leaves over them. Suddenly, Harley pops up from underneath, scattering the foliage everywhere; Millie and Lorne can only exchange nonplussed looks.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods, Eeks locates a large tree and quickly gnaws it down. "Heh, heh," he snickers as he shoves it along. "Those siwwy Earthwings and that dopey cat won't know what hit them!"

In the midst of another clearing, Coop and Fiona are busily tying a long vine to a pair of trees. Coop then sets a small red pillow on one side of the makeshift tripwire, upon which he races back around, walks casually up to it, trips and lands on the pillow. Coop and his friends give a thumbs up. "It's a go!"

By the side of a mudhole, Millie stands observing her team crafting a mud man, which is attached to a spring. The team then push the mud man under and run back out of the hole, upon which Lorne steps on anther tripwire-vine laying across the path, causing the mud man to pop up and cover him in mud. Lorne gives a thumbs up, upon which his team does so as well. Harley snickers a bit.

In a clearing near a forest path, Eeks is rapidly burrowing deeper and deeper into the ground. Shortly thereafter, he pops out on the other side and covers the large, deep pit with sticks as he snickers nastily.

In another part of the forest, Coop and his team are busily tying hand mirrors to a series of vines dangling from a tree. "Anyone who even comes close to these dangly mirrors of mayhem will have their eyeballs fried by the sun's vicious rays." Coop notes as he tilts one of the mirrors to catch the sun's rays, causing Dennis to shield his eyes.

Coop's friends then exchange nonplussed looks. Coop blushes and shuffles his feet, "Just a thought."

Coop's friends then exchange concerned looks. Fiona embraces Coop in a hug. "Don't worry, Coop Sweetie, these will be perfect." Coop smiles contentedly.

"Quite indeed, lad," Mr. Kat adds as he tilts another mirror up to catch the sun(Out of Dennis' range of vision). "This will surely catch up our rivals in an instant."

"They'll never see it comin'." Dennis adds.

Coop smiles modestly. "Thanks, guys."

The Ninja Flag Force then set off again; before they leave, Kat pauses for a second to adjust his glasses in the mirror, then hurries off to join his friends.


	6. A Winner is You

The Ninja Flag Force gather at their team flag's spot. "Vampire Flaggers ready?" he calls to the rival team, who are standing on the other side of the stream. "Ready to kick your butt!" Millie replies. From the treetops above, Eeks snickers nastily as he gazes down on the Ninja Flag Force.

"Game on!" Coop cries as he and his team charges forth.

Dennis and Coop trek into the forest where they spy the rival team's flag on the opposite side of a large mudhole. Noticing a vine tripwire at their feet, Dennis cringes nervously. "I'll keep an eye out for Millie." Coop notes.

"Good idea," Dennis replies. "I'll go for the flag." The two then deftly hop over the tripwire and make their way toward their target. Suddenly, Millie pops out of a nearby bush and swiftly taps Dennis on the back. "_AAAH_!" the little boy cries in shock.

"You're frozen, Dennis!" Millie gloats.

"Run, Coop!" a worried Dennis exclaims, upon which Coop takes off with Millie in hot pursuit. "You can run, but ya can't hide!" Millie sneers.

Meanwhile, Lorne and Harley are closing in on the Ninja Flag Force's flag, when suddenly three hand mirrors dangle down from the tree and shine a blast of light in their faces. "_AHHH! I CAN"T SEE_!" Harley cries. He then rubs his eyes. "Ah, no wait, I'm okay now." Lorne looks at him oddly, then takes a step forward and trips on the vine tripwire Coop's team had set up earlier, landing face-first on the pillow. "_WHOA! OOF!_ Lamest trap ever."

"That's not the trap," a voice from behind one of the trees replies, upon which Fiona sticks her head out. "I am! Gotcha!" She then taps Harley on the shoulder, freezing him. "Aww, man!" Harley groans.

Fiona then hurries toward Lorne, all ready to tag him, but he quickly takes to his heels and evades her, making a beeline for the Ninja Flag Force's flag. "WOOHOO!" he cheers, waving his prize in the air, upon which he takes off again.

Meanwhile, Coop has fortunately managed to evade Millie. The little girl impatiently looks all around her. "I'll tag you no matter _where_ you hide, Coop!" she exclaims, upon which she reaches into a hole in a tree, then a bush, then a mud puddle, but finds no sign of her brother. Millie fumes angrily, then storms off; once she's left, Coop crawls carefully out of an old log, chuckling to himself. Just then, Coop spots Lorne running by with the Ninja Flag Force's flag, yelling, "VAMPIIIIIRE FLAGGERRRRS!" Coop quickly climbs to his feet and takes off after his retreating adversary, crying, "NINJA FLAAAAAG FOOOOOORCE!"

Lorne runs over the stick-covered hole Eeks had dug earlier without falling through, but when Coop runs over it, he begins to tumble in. "_AAAAAAHH!_" As he clings to the hole's edge, the little boy observes a series of razor sharp spikes springing up from beneath him. Shuddering and sweating nervously, Coop quickly pulls himself out just in time to see a vast fire flare up out of the hole. "Whoa," he gasps. "This is definitely Eeks' handiwork."

Climbing to his feet, Coop then hurries after Lorne again and manages to finally catch and tag him. "Gotcha!" Unfortunately, he's no sooner done this when Millie swings by on a vine and snatches the flag from the frozen Lorne's hands. "I'll take that!"

"No!" Coop cries. Millie giggles triumphantly as she skips past Dennis. "Dennis, quick, tag her!" Coop calls.

"I can't, I'm frozen." Dennis replies dolefully.

Hearing nasty snickering emanating from above him, Coop looks up to see Eeks standing on a tree branch, holding a rope. "Going somewhere, Earthwing?" The evil hamster then lets go of the rope, sending a large log swinging toward Coop. Coop manages to duck and roll out of the way, but quickly notices Lorne standing in the log's range. "Oh no! Lorne, get out of the way, quick!"

"I'm not allowed," Lorne replies worriedly. "Someone needs to unfreeze me."

From his place in the air, Eeks looks down at Lorne and gasps, "That imbecil! He's gotten in the way _AGAIN_!"

Suddenly, Coop hears Dennis calling, "Coop, Millie's getting away!" upon which Coop turns to see Millie skipping merrily toward her team's flag, singing, "We're gonna wi-in!" Coop is in a state of panic; he didn't want Millie to win, but he also didn't want to risk Lorne's life... A determined loo crosses Coop's face. "Some things are just more important than victory." He then takes a diving leap and spirits Lorne out of the way in the nick of time.

As the log circles back in Eeks' direction, the evil hamster looks on aghast. "Uh oh..." The log quickly smashes into the tree, causing it and Eeks to topple to the ground. "_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!" The tree's fall is quickly broken by the thorn bush from earlier; as Eeks looks down, a despairing look crosses his face. "Ohhh, why me? Why always me?"

As Millie draws close to the spot of her team's flag, she prepares to plant Coop's team flag next to it. "Vampire Flaggers win!" she cheers. Suddenly, Mr. Kat pops out from behind a nearby tree and taps her on the shoulder with his tail. "Oh, Mr. Kat, why?!" Millie grouses.

As Phoebe then dashes from a nearby bush in a last-ditch effort to get the flag, Fiona pops out from behind a large rock and tags her. "Your whole team is frozen, Millie," Fiona says matter-of-factly. "Ninja Flag Force wins!"

"What?! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Millie wails angrily.

"_YAAAAAAY_!" the victorious Ninja Flag Force cheers. They then quickly point at Millie, then Lorne, then Phoebe, singing, "_Na-na-na...na-na_!"

"_Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow_!" Kat sings.

"FLYING NINJAS RULE!" the team cheers, striking ninja poses. Millie and her team can only scowl disdainfully. "Hmm," Mr. Kat muses. "I can't quite put my paw on it, but it seems as though we've forgotten something..."

As evening falls, Harley is still standing frozen in the forest. "Hello?" he calls. "Lorne? Phoebe? Millie? Still frozen here."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Coop Burtonburger/Lorne-Erin Matthews

Mr. Kat-Peter New

Millie Burtonburger-Kathleen Barr

Dennis Lawrence Chan-Cathy Weseluck

Fiona-Chiara Zanni

Harley-Brian Drummond

Phoebe-Tabitha St. Germain

Eeks-Christopher Gaze

Phoebe-Tabitha St. Germain


End file.
